


In Flagrante Delicto

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Multi, no happy ending, there's about five seconds of physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones comes home from his medbay shift early one night, and he's not pleased by what he finds in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> "In flagrante delicto" is a Latin phrase that is commonly translated to mean "in blazing offence" and is usually used in the context of a criminal being caught red handed or a person being caught in the middle of sex.

Leonard McCoy had already lived through this situation once, and what he didn't expect was to live through it again. He had been intent on avoiding ever getting cheated on again. Hell, he'd steadfastly avoided relationships until Jim Kirk wormed his way into his heart. He had feelings for Jim, Jim had feelings for him. It was as simple as that, and Bones had hoped it'd wind up with them together forever. Maybe it was childish to assume that Jim felt the same way, but even that thought didn't comfort him right now.

He'd come home early to find Jim in bed, pretty drunk, thrusting into Cadet Franco. On  _their_ bed. Jim was fucking _Cadet Franco_ on the bed that they'd been sharing for two years. Cadet Franco had the reputation of being the school slut, easy to seduce and great in bed, although Bones was beginning to wonder if Jim deserved the reputation more than Franco did. At least Franco never got into relationships. No, he was a one night stand type of man. He wasn't a cheater, didn't break the hearts of people he'd been involved with for years.

As much as he was angry with Cadet Franco, as much as he'd wanted to beat the shit out of him before he'd dragged him to the door and thrown him out, he was absolutely furious with Jim. He'd never been this angry, not even when Jocelyn had cheated on him. With her, at least, he'd had an idea that it was going on. But with Jim? It came as the biggest goddamn shock of his life. Even in his drunken state, barely able to sit up on the side of the bed without falling over, Jim knew that he'd gotten himself into serious shit. He didn't particularly look repentent, just terrified. They'd been sitting like this for thirty minutes. Jim was sitting upright on the side of the bed, and Bones was in the chair directly opposite him. 

"Why him, Jim?" Bones' eyes bored into Jim with a particular brand of anger and hatred that he'd never let loose on anybody before. "Why did you sleep with him?"

"He was there. At the bar." The response was honest, if not a little bit slurred. What hurt him most was that it was the same answer he'd gotten from Jocelyn a few years back. He'd been cheated on because the other man was there, simple as that.

" _He was there?_ " Bones was incredulous. "You cheated on me because he was there?"

"He was hittin' on me! Didja expect me to just say no?" Jim looked down at his feet, face flushed. "S'not like you're ever home to fuck me anyway." The words were bitter, a strange tone for Jim Kirk. Bones didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but somehow they had. There was a distinct possibility that they could pop out of his face if Jim said anything else quite as ridiculous or anger inducing.

"So you cheated on me because Franco hit on you and because I'm not home to fuck you at your every whim?" Bones shook his head and stared off in the corner, anger and despair rising up inside of him. "Do the words "committed relationship" not mean shit to you,  _James?_ "

"Maybe I'd commit better if you could commit some time to actually being around! It's always "medbay this" or "surgery that", anyone with half a brain were think you were dating your job." He crossed his arms to his chest, looking and sounding like a petulant child. Bones wasn't going to deny that he did spend a lot of his time at work, but it wasn't as if he could just toss his responsibilities onto someone else.

"This wasn't the first time you've cheated on me, was it?" Bones didn't bother justifying his work schedule to Jim, wanting instead to get down to the hard facts. Jim didn't answer, his eyes still firmly planted on his feet. The answer was obvious enough without words, but he was going to make Jim admit to it if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Was this the first time you cheated on me?" Bones was insistent, forceful in his tone.

"No..."

"How many others, Jim? And for how long?" Instead of getting angrier, Bones could only feel himself getting cooler and more detached from the situation. He was closing off his heart. Now wasn't the time to break down. There'd be plenty of opportunities for that later.

"Well..." Jim held up his fingers to count, one by one. "There was Franco, Gaila, Richardson, that Andorian that was in med bay a few weeks ago when I visited, Christine Chapel, aaaaaaaaaaaaand some Science chick whose name I can't actually remember. As for how long? Since you got put on those two extra shifts." Bones thought back to when that'd happened, determining that his boyfriend had been cheating on him for all of seven months. Seven months in which Jim had acted like nothing was wrong, and seven months in which he'd never thought a damn thing was wrong in their relationship.

"Jesus Christ." Bones got up to pace around the room, eyes never leaving Jim.

"Bonesyyyyy," came a slurred voice, "You know you're the only one that matters. I'll always love you the most. Those other people don't matter. You're who I love. I just need to supplement them since you're not giving me what I  _need._ " 

Bones stopped pacing, moving to stand in front of the man that had once been his boyfriend. There was a resounding crack as Bones's hand made contact with Jim's face, a sharp intake of breath coming from the man on the receiving end.

"Get out." The anger that Bones thought had subsided had come roaring back, out of his control and obvious in every fiber of his being. "You pack your things and you get the fuck out of this apartment right now."

"You hit me! Bones, you hit me!" 

"I'm gonna hit you again if you don't fucking get out. You can sleep on the street tonight for all I care, but I want you gone." He raised a hand to supplement his threat, and that seemed to get Jim moving. He watched with anger clouding his vision as the younger man stumbled across the room, digging things out of the closet and throwing them into a duffel bag. 

"Did you ever _think_ , Jim, that I'd already been cheated on once? I know that I told you about Jocelyn, I know you're aware of just how badly that ripped me apart. Did you ever think about that when you were fucking these other people?" 

Jim doesn't answer and Bones lets it go. There's no point in trying to get any more answers, he just wants Jim gone. Out of his sight and out of his life. Cheating is the ultimate sin in Leonard McCoy's book. Cheat on him and that person's gone. There are no second chances, no reconciliations down the road. One strike and they're out.

"Get out." The order is repeated in the hopes that it'll speed Jim up. 

"Bones,  _please..._ " Jim fixes those wide, pleading eyes on him. "Please, can we talk about this?"

"No." The reply is clipped, and it causes Jim to shoulder his bag.

"I'll come by tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff. Don't worry, I'll do it while you're at work." He goes to the doorway of the room they'd shared and Bones gets up to escort him to the front door.

Bones opens the front door and lets Jim step out into the hallway. He just about walks off without another word, but then he turns to get one last look at the man he'd cheated on.

"Bones, I'm --" 

The door gets slammed in his face. Sorry doesn't mean shit to Leonard McCoy, not now.

**Author's Note:**

> My first McKirk fic in which there is no happy ending, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I've certainly written better pieces, but this was more or less a rushed attempt to get revenge at a friend for hurting Jim in one of our roleplays. (watch as I delete this several days from now) (or come back and completely overhaul it into something better)
> 
> I tend to ignore _Star Trek XI_ and _Star Trek Into Darkness_ 's portrayal of Jim as a womanizer, but I decided to let that version of Jim loose here. He loves Bones, but Bones can't give him all the sexual attention that he desires and craves. As such, he's driven to cheating.


End file.
